Yuri Oneshots4: Amy WongMartian Queen Tyr'ahnee
by Hardman 5509
Summary: Two of fiction's sexiest martians come together. Rated T for some drama.


**25 Lesbian Short Stories That Came From My Insane Fanboy Mind **

#4: Amy Wong (Futurama)/Martian Queen Tyr'ahnee (Duck Dodgers) 

_Two sexy Martian ladies together as lovers? What's not to love?_

_Onwards!_

* * *

The Martian Royal Palace was always a amazing sight, especially during the rise of morning sun, where the sun gleams off the walls.

Amy found herself admiring that every morning she spent in the palace. She had come here on business really, to negotiate a agreement that the Wong Family could mine, farm, loot, etc. on the eastern hemisphere. As the Wong Family already taken control of the western hemisphere through illegal means (A personal army tricked into fighting.) so Amy came by to help matters.

Well, at least she didn't end up as ashes by the front gate.

No, the Queen, Tyr'ahnee, allowed her to enter safely. She seemed to be nice, considering that the daughter of her planet's enemy was standing next to her. Yet, she seemed to be interested in Amy. And Amy, considering that her marriage to Kif was…detached at best (Best bet to say: He was dead, thus the marriage was over.), she found herself interested in the Queen.

The Queen was a natural Martian queen. Shiny ebony skin, firm thin body, long flowing snow-colored hair, those piercing blue eyes…brr, Amy's spine chilled upon looking at the Queen. Amy considered herself to be considerably straight…but hey, exotic Martian beauty. A chance like that only came once in a lifetime.

So…they did it. Nothing special, no commitment (Outside of the contract), just two girls in a bed, enjoying the other's body. Amy loved every moment of it, as the Martian was very skilled, making every movement a entire opera of ecstasy. Despite the Queen's lack of a mouth, (Or at least a visible one.) Amy found the best kisser she ever met.

Though the Queen had…intentions.

She had fallen in love with the Martian Human.

Tyr'ahnee was no stranger to love, much like Amy. She sought romance with a commander and a hero (Whose personalities could also relate to Amy's romances) and all ended when they deserted, or she deserted them. She was a lonely Queen, and she never wanted that.

Amy was a breath of fresh air. Martian by birthplace, she was just beautiful. And so cute! That smile of hers…it bought Tyr'ahnee to her knees. And she wanted to reflect her feeling upon Amy, who agreed to a date. Tyr'ahnee never knew that the first date would lead to bed antics!

But that fell apart.

Amy learned of Tyr'ahnee's true ideas and scoffed her, thinking of her as a one-night stand. Tyr'ahnee was furious. But her heart prevented her from ordering her soldiers from painfully dismembering Amy, as well as going back on the deal. With eyes filled with tears, she signed the contract and kindly asked for Amy to leave.

But Amy wasn't fully a monster. No. She saw the Queen break down. And Amy felt bad, yet, she didn't want to fix that. She came on business, and left on business. And besides, the two were different species. When Amy tried robosexuality, it ended horribly.

Both girls felt dirty about the night.

So Mr. Wong got his contract and got to work taking over Mars. He set up a hundred drills, seventy-five processing plants, fifty mini-malls, twenty-five power stations, a railway system of ten stations across the eastern hemisphere, five golf courses, and a new mansion that was bigger and more obnoxious than the last.

And all Tyr'ahnee could was watch. She didn't want to disobey a contract. She was slowly losing control of her planet, but it was better than what happened when Mr. Wong first landed. She was hoping on Amy to come and save her, but everyone suggested attacking the power stations was a better idea. Sadly, her broken heart couldn't even lift a hand to swat a bug.

Amy felt the same pang of pain. She watched the beautiful part of the planet get turned into an obnoxious theme park version of Earth. She hadn't heard anything about Tyr'ahnee since she left. She wanted to apologize, but for what? That she made a bad deal? She let her heart make a judgment instead of her brain? Amy couldn't call herself the bad-guy, and yet she knew it.

Then, a miracle happened, as it does in these stories.

Amy's pains weren't just guilt. She had gotten pregnant.

Her father was happy for once. He would finally get the male heir he always wanted, and he immediately ordered a ultrasound.

Imagine his face when he discovered the alien was Martian! And a girl!

A brief Martian biology. Martians have recently been compared to the Asari, so if you know how that works, you got the general idea. Being the Martians can be both male and female, the ability of DNA modding is exclusive to the female. A female in homosexual relationship can take the DNA from her partner during intercourse and recreate the egg and the sperm and distribute as she sees fit. But sometimes, the female Martian has no control over it, so birth control is highly advised.

To make it simple, Tyr'ahnee accidently impregnated Amy. And Amy knew the above, but didn't take any pills.

Amy immediately rushed over and apologized for ruining Tyr'ahnee's life. She didn't want her dad to take control over her offspring. Tyr'ahnee wanted to embrace her former lover, but the thought of that night and the following morning only convinced her that Amy was merely lying and trying to use her for sexual favors again.

Until Amy broke down and just cried. She cried outside of the Queen's room, not begging, not pleading, but honest sadness just pouring out. Tyr'ahnee couldn't stand to listen to Amy cry and left her room to hold Amy close. The two remained on the floor together for the whole night, just Amy blubbering, and the Queen comforting her.

In the morning, the two shared breakfast and discussed plans. The best plan was a simple one. The two would marry, and the Queen would take over the Wong Family business and end the looting on the eastern hemisphere, but keep the western. Mr. Wong tried to intervene, but to no avail.

On a sunny Thursday, Amy walked the aisle, with the Professor replacing her father, and happily wed Tyr'ahnee.

Amy became the second Queen of Mars, and Tyr'ahnee ended the operation of the eastern hemisphere, making Mr. Wong to leave in the planet in rage, hoping to start over on Pluto. (Despite it being a on/off planet.)

And the happiness continued when Tyr'ahnee revealed her own pregnancy.

And so…the two lovers enjoyed many a good evenings together…

"AMY!"

"…oops. Run, kids!"

"I thought I told you to not tell that story in front of our kids!"

"Aww, but they keep asking on how it ends!"

"They don't need to know what we did in bed! And did you tell them about the birds and bees?"

"…well…"

"…oh, Amy."

Well, despite Amy still be a ditz, and Tyr'ahnee having a short temper, the two got long, and raised six kids (As they got pregnant two more times afterwards; Tyr'ahnee has poor control.) together, and kept both the kingdom of Mars thriving and the Wong Family business booming.

Amy always enjoyed the morning sun. Especially when the beams of light reflected off her lover.


End file.
